Mud
by PietorFuran
Summary: This is a fic about a training exercise similar to the one in the sleepwalker. The cherubs have to navigate through a booby trapped course to get back to bed. Dedicated to the first person to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic but feel free to review with concrit so I can get better. This fic is dedicated to 7outof200 for being the first proper review. Also thanks to the two guests but please review with a name or account so I can thank you. ****Please review!**

It was midnight and James was exhausted, he and all his friends had been partying all night. James was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard shouts outside in the corridor. He blindly walked through the darkness and switched the light on. He looked around his messy room, listening for the sound again. Which was when he heard someone picking the lock on the door. Was this some Red shirt's idea of a night time prank. His head was pounding and if it was he had a good mind to give them a slap. He was just about to go to hold the door to stop this new intruder from getting in when the door burst open and two strong boys came in.

James couldn't identify them because they were wearing masks. James's tired brain was half way to asking what they were doing before he worked out there body language was aggressive. James quickly dropped into a fighting stance, but the first boy quickly tackled James to the floor while the second boy threw some clothes he had got from James' cupboard at James and said in a gruff voice "get those clothes on quickly, we haven't got all night". James did as he was told and quickly got changed and put his boots on. James considered attacking them again as he went out through the door but then remembered how easily they had batted him off.

Once outside James saw a large group of CHERUBs of mixed ages being ordered into neat lines. He looked around and saw Bruce who had been stood next to him. He heard Bruce whisper to him,

"I think this is another one of Kazakov stupid training drills that always seem to happen in the middle of the night".

"Yeah I thought that to. Maybe he's nocturnal." replied James. Bruce smirked,

"I bet you wouldn't say that to his face."

They knew they were right as soon as Kazakov walked up in front of the group. The Large Russian who had fought for the Soviet Union on many occasions never failed to intimidate the slightly nervous CHERUBs before him.

"Right then", Kazakov's booming voice silenced everyone, "I have been told that you all can't all last as well as you could. Well my word for it is that you have become weak and pathetic. So we are going to play a little game. Here's how it works. There are security cameras and sensors set up all over the campus grounds. If you set off a sensor or get spotted by a security camera you will get shot." He indicated to a big bunch of white shirts all, holding high power paintball guns fitted with zoom scopes. James also noticed they had night vision goggles hanging round their necks. "There is a nice clean, hidden path at the end that will take you straight back to your bed. So all you have to do is get there. Also you should be careful of the booby traps that have been positioned in strategic positions because it hurts if you get caught."

James noticed the armed white shirts start to jog off. "Well" Kazakov said "once our lovely white shirts are in position, you can start" as he said that he pulled out a gas horn and pulled the trigger and the group of kids disbanded and started to run forward.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Bruce sprinted off towards the basic training compound when Lauren, Bethany and Kerry came running up to them.

"what's the plan then?" James said to them.

"Get to cover then we'll make a plan" Kerry said to him.

Jake and Kevin rushed past them laughing "what's so funny." Bethany shouted at them.

"that sensor just there" Jake replied pointing at a small red dot on a tree. As Jake said this he threw a small rock at it and suddenly white shirts burst out of the trees firing at the group. The children started to run backwards and broke into a sprint when a net snapped up around the squashing them all into a tight ball.

"I hate you" Bethany shouted at her brother as he and his friend ran off laughing.

The biggest white shirt in the group walked up to them and pressed his gun up against Bruce's bum and fired a round as Bruce shouted in pain. "You're not aloud to do that Bruce shouted, you've already caught us. "

"Oh no" the white shirt said in a babyish voice "I broke the rules. But wait there's no one to stop me and because you just told me what to do I'm going to leave you there"

The white shirts all started to walk off. "Oh great" Kerry said "now we have the pleasure of being squashed up against each other all night.

They were starting to run out of ideas as James spotted a small metal clip which was holding the net together. He tried reaching for it but it was hopeless because he was at the bottom. He called up to Lauren who was at the top. Lauren pushed her arm through a hole at the top of the net and found she was just centimetres away.

"Bruce" she shouted at him.

"What" said Bruce slightly agitated from being stuck in the net.

"Lift me up" Lauren said to him.

Bruce slotted his hands into the holes in the side of the net and heaved with all his might, slowly but surely he started to lift up Lauren, Bethany helped hold up Bruce as did James. Lauren saw her hands getting closer and closer to the metal fastening, until Bruce gave way and fell down.

Kerry gave a sigh and angrily said to Bruce

"for gods sake Bruce you say your so good at martial arts and stuff but you've got the strength of a weed." They all looked up wandering where Lauren was when they noticed she was hanging off the top of the net, she had held on when Bruce let go.

Everyone held their breath as Lauren reached up and undid the catch. In a instant the net split open dropping them all onto the floor.

"You're not as stupid as you look." James said to Lauren.


End file.
